1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet assembly, and more particularly to a faucet assembly that can save the water resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a faucet body, and a control handle mounted on a top of the faucet body to control a water flow from the faucet body. However, the control handle is located above the faucet body, so that the control handle cannot be washed easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in cleaning the control handle. In addition, the water still flows outward from the faucet body when the user operates the control handle to stop the water flow after use, thereby greatly consuming the water resource.